


Snow Cone Sunday

by xenonni



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni
Summary: Hibiki and Miku get snow cones on a hot summer day
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Snow Cone Sunday

“Ahh! You don’t like it? I thought for sure you’d enjoy the peach flavor...” Hibiki looked guiltily down at her own nearly empty cup of shaved ice, which had barely had any time to melt before she had scarfed most of it down. Only a few bites remained, and if Hibiki’s pace was any indication they’d be gone in a flash. When they had passed the shaved ice stand a minute ago Hibiki had jokingly suggested they should pick each other’s flavors, to try and guess something the other would like. Miku’s choice of tiger’s blood mixed with blue raspberry had made Hibiki looked at her strangely at first. Miku giggled and gave her a knowing glance. “I know you, I know you’ll like this.“ Despite Miku’s quiet confidence Hibiki looked nervous as the vendor handed her the cone, but the snack didn’t stand a chance once she had her first taste. She’d been so absorbed in her own frozen confection she hadn’t noticed Miku's casual, almost gloating observation, taking only a few bites of her own shaved ice as Hibiki enjoyed her treat.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s good, really! I’m just not a shaved ice speed-eater like you over here” she said, playfully nudging Hibiki as they walked. Hibiki grinned wide, scratching her head. “Eheh, well, I guess you were right. It was pretty good.” 

_ Told you you’d like it _ ,  Miku thought to herself with a small self-satisfied grin. She noticed that Hibiki was staring at  Miku's mostly untouched peach snow cone with a curious look of concentration on her face. Sure enough, she noted, Hibiki’s cup was empty. A moment later she raised her gaze to meet Miku’s before slowing her pace to a stop. Miku stopped a step ahead of her, looking back. “What’s wrong? Did you want to try some of mine?” She held out her shaved ice towards Hibiki.

“No  no , it’s not that  Miku . There’s something on your face,” she said, gently pushing  Miku’s extended hand aside as she took a step closer. “Something? You mean some sha—mm!”  Miku’s words were suddenly cut off by a warm sensation pressed to her lips, a stark contrast to the chill of the ice from just  moments before. Hibiki felt the sensation spread to her chest as Hibiki pushed up against the front of her body, driving the kiss home. Hibiki’s lips were bliss against hers, she felt her eyes close as her mind was quickly enveloped in Hibiki’s embrace. A moment much too shortly later she felt  Hibiki’s hand strongly clutching at her own. Hibiki pulled away from the kiss, her hand locked around  Miku’s shaved ice, which  Miku realized was now  held only limply in her grasp. As ger eyes fluttered open a short gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled back into the present with Hibiki’s smirking lips mere centimeters from her own.  Miku couldn’t help but notice how Hibiki’s eyes caught the sunlight in a way that threatened to send her plummeting back into a bottomless euphoria. 

“It was me.” she said matter-of-factly, sticking out her tongue playfully a moment later.  Miku blinked once. “On your face, I mean.” At Hibiki’s explanation  Miku felt herself quickly going crimson as the events of the past few moments finally caught up to her. “You can’t just—I was—we—” she stammered, words failing her as she quickly tried to turn her head away. She felt Hibiki’s fingers trace her cheek, making her flush an even deeper red before Hibiki’s hand cupped her chin and pulled her gaze directly back to hers, a teasing challenge in her eyes. Feeling like she might explode from the rush of embarrassment and excitement,  Miku snapped her eyes shut and jutted forward, making sure this time to keep her grip on the snow cone. As their lips met a second time, time itself seemed to flow away from her and it wasn’t until she felt the splash of shaved ice against her leg that she was jolted from her reverie. Her eyes popped open in surprise, and in unison the two looked down at the splattered mess which had stained both their socks, some of it splashing up on  Miku’s thigh. Hibiki looked up slyly at  Miku . “ Miku , there's something on your—”

“No! No no no, Absolutely not!” As she took a step back Miku was sure she really _would_ die of embarrassment if Hibiki kept it up. _Absolutely not_ here, _at least,_ she thought to herself, which pushed her fluster to another high. “Alright, alright,” Hibiki giggled, handing her a napkin. Miku took it and surreptitiously cleaned herself up as best she could. 

“Geez, you klutz. We need to hurry home so I can wash these before the stain sets in...” she didn’t trust herself to meet Hibiki’s eyes at that moment, sure that she would meet a similar fate to the puddle at her feet. Her gaze still lowered, she handed Hibiki back the napkin who picked up her own empty cup off the ground and stuffed the napkin in. She grabbed  Miku’s cone as well, shaking the slush free from it as she stacked the two cups together. She grinned wide and offered  Miku her free hand. “You said it! Let’s hurry home so we can finish cleaning up,” she said.  Miku took her hand and looked up in time to catch a hint of mischief in Hibiki’s eye before Hibiki dashed ahead, yanking  Miku along behind her.


End file.
